


Sanctuary

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | FanficHana goes to spend her heat at a center specifically designed for taking care of omegas in heat.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Hana started feeling it on the plane, though thankfully not until the last few hours of the flight. She unzipped her hoodie, shoved up her sleeves, and reached up to twist the air conditioning until it was hitting her full blast. She noticed other passengers looking at her, stealing glances. Even the flight attendants stopped to ask if she needed anything. She just hid behind a dark pair of sunglasses and shook her head.

There was a private car waiting for her at the airport. She didn’t even bother to stop and collect her bags from luggage claim, she would have someone else do that for her. One of the advantages of product deals and advertisements on her live streams was that she he had enough money to make her heat easier: from the little things like private cars and assistants to handle her luggage, to the big things like first class airfare a week-long stay at one of the most expensive heat centers in the world.

Hana was young enough that she’d only been through two heats, and yet she had learned to be as prepared as possible ahead of time. Before, that had just meant holing herself up in her room for a few days with a few choice toys and all the determination she might need to stick it out. Now, things were a lot more complicated for her.

She was famous enough that fans knew where she lived. They would easily be able to put together why she wasn’t streaming or doing any events. She had trouble with alphas stalking her in the past. The last thing she needed was crazed fans showing up at her house while she was at her most vulnerable, suffering through her heat alone.

Fortunately she wasn’t the only famous person in the world with this problem. Yeah, she thought heat centers that catered to the rich and famous were embarrassingly pretentious but she also kind of needed their services. There were a handful spread across the globe, including an especially decadent heat center in Seoul. Hana had chosen not to go to that one, though. She didn’t want to run the risk of being recognized.

Instead she chose to book time at a heat center in Gothenburg. That was how she ended up on a 14-hour flight from Korea to Sweden. It was how she had ended up nearly going into heat in her first-class seat on the plane. It was how she ended up sweating and panting in the back of a black car as her driver cast worried glances into the rearview mirror. 

The driver was a beta, thankfully. He knew the address. He knew where they were headed. He knew he needed to press on the gas to get Hana there in time or something unseemly might happen in his back seat.

 _Sanctuary_ was the name of the heat center. She recognized the building as they approached not because she had ever been there before, but because there were plenty of pictures of it online. The website, modern and soothing with a white and beige color scheme, touted all of _Sanctuary_ ’s amenities. It doubled as a spa and offered everything from baths to soak in and body wraps to deep tissue massages and waxing services. 

The building itself didn’t reflect that. It just looked like… a building. An older one, maybe built in the 1700s or 1800s. It probably had a long history of all the things it had been before this. There were plenty of arched windows on the front facing walls and an inviting looking entrance that the driver pulled right up to. 

Hana had to take a long moment to collect herself before she could handle getting out of the car. She was feeling overheated and weak, sweat sticking to her forehead. Even then, she knew this was just the beginning. When she finally emerged from the back seat there was a staff member standing there waiting for her, a calm looking beta with a smile on her face. 

“Welcome to Sanctuary this evening. Can you walk or would you like some accommodation?" 

It was spring, and the weather was tepid at best, but the breeze felt cool on Hana’s skin. She took a deep breath of fresh air and steadied herself. "I think I can walk,” she said. She reached out to take the beta’s arm anyway, leaning on her as they made their way inside. 

“Do you have a reservation?”

“Yeah,” Hana nodded. Despite the vintage architecture outside, everything was sleek and modern inside. All the interior design was in beige and white, matching that of the website. There were a handful of comfortable looking armchairs, a reception desk, and a couple of neat lighting fixtures that cast a warm glow about the room. “Hana Song." 

"It’s good to have you with us, Miss Song." 

The beta walked her right up to the reception desk. There was someone else in the exact same uniform standing behind it, this employee an omega. There were no alphas allowed anywhere on the grounds at all. There certainly were places omegas could go to be catered to by alphas when they were in heat, but this wasn’t one of those places. 

"Good evening,” The omega greeted, and her accent was a little thicker. “It looks like your heat has already started so we’ll get you taken care of very quickly. Do you have a passport or an ID?" 

Hana had both. She pulled her passport from her pocket because it was bigger and thus easier to find. She handed it over. 

She was painfully aware of how loud her breathing was, it felt like it was the only noise in the room. Luckily, they were able to check her in very quickly, her passport was given back to her, and they asked for her wrist. A wristband was fastened to it, a pale lavender shade. Apparently, it served as a keycard to her room, and any of the other rooms she might want to access too. 

"I’ll call and attendant to come collect you,” the receptionist told her. “You can have a seat if you’d like, but it should only take a few moments." 

Hana considered. She wasn’t wet yet or anything, but with her luck she would sit down in one of those nice chairs and leave a huge slick spot on the fabric for everyone to see. As unsteady as she felt she opted to stand anyway. She listened to the receptionist make a call, though she couldn’t understand any of it because she spoke in Swedish. 

Not even a minute later the door in the corner of the room clicked open, and a woman walked out. She was an absolutely beautiful beta; tall and slender with soft blonde hair and big blue eyes. Instead of a uniform she had a lab coat on, like a doctor or a scientist, and a name tag that read "Dr. Ziegler.” She smiled softly. 

“Good evening, Miss Song. I’m Angela Ziegler. I’ll be your attendant during your stay here. Why don’t you come along with me and we’ll get you started." 

Hana went with her, following her through the doorway. Angela offered her arm for Hana to take and Hana did so, readily. They started walking down the hallway and Angela told her which way everything was from the sauna to the spa to the different treatment rooms. It was way cooler back here, air conditioning turning the place into a fridge. For Hana, it made things more bearable. 

Angela was steadily talking, explaining things, but Hana was barely taking in any of it. She was just focused on putting one foot in front of the other, ready to get where they were going so that Angela could offer her some kind of relief. It turned out they were heading to a room. There wasn’t much in it. A bed, a sink, a chest of drawers. There wasn’t even a window, though Hana supposed that was a good thing. 

"Do you need any help taking off your clothes?” Angela asked. 

Hana didn’t, but Angela helped her anyway. If this were any other situation, she might have been embarrassed. She wasn’t actually too keen on getting naked for strangers. There was just a different culture around heats, though. There was no point in being shy. Angela was here to help her get through this, after all. 

With her help, Hana stripped off her clothes and shoved them towards the chair in the corner of the room. Although she hadn’t soaked through anything yet, she was starting to get wet. Without any underwear to catch the fluid, slickness made her inner thighs sticky. Angela walked her over to the bed, surprisingly comfortable with crisp clean sheets, and encouraged her to lay down. 

“Any allergies to latex, silicone, plastics, or anything else that I should be aware of,” Angela asked.

Hana shook her head. She might have answered out loud, but in that moment the only thing she wanted to do was groan and a groan wasn’t really an answer. Despite the cool air conditioning, she could feel her heat burning through her. She knew her cheeks were flushed by now, a splash of pink that would let any viable alphas know she was ready to be taken and bred. 

“No? Any preference when it comes to comfort devices?” 

Comfort devices meaning toys shaped like alpha cocks to help soothe her through the worst of her heat. She shook her head to that too. It didn’t matter. She wanted something to fill her up, sure, but in that moment, she really didn’t care what. 

“Alright.” Angela offered her a smile. “Just relax. Spread your legs. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Hana obeyed readily. The order didn’t sit with her as pleasantly as it would have if an alpha had given it to her, but it felt good to be told what to do none-the-less. She spread her legs wide, offering up her soaking cunt, slick and warmth pouring from it. Without even thinking she reached down to start touching herself. Just a little pleasure to take the edge off. Her eyes fell closed.

If she were anywhere else, in any other situation, there was no way she would be doing this. Touching herself in front of a stranger was almost unthinkable but being in heat changed everything. It was hard to be embarrassed about something that happened to every omega, here in a place that catered to it and centered around it. It was hard to be anything at all except desperate for an alpha cock. 

Hana could hear Angela shifting around, pulling open drawers, cracking open a fresh bottle of lubricant. Not that they needed any. She was dangerously slick. 

It was a surprise to hear the beta’s voice at her bedside, tone sweet and accent subtle. “Ah, you prefer external stimulation?” Angela asked. 

Hana groaned a little. “No. I… I want something inside.” 

“Then let me.” Angela gently took her hand, fingers now slick, and lifted it away. 

Hana caught sight of a pale purple cock shaped toy but didn’t have much time to admire its shape or size because the next thing she knew it was disappearing between her legs. She groaned again, louder this time, a long sigh of relief that escaped her as smooth silicone slid into her. It felt amazing. It was exactly what she needed in that moment. 

Angela pushed the toy in deeper and deeper, thrusting until the cock’s artificial knot met Hana’s body; not quite pushing it in but almost. She began fucking Hana with long, smooth thrusts; in and out, in and out. Wet noises filled the room, audible over Hana’s heavy breathing. Both were soon drowned out by the sounds of moaning though. 

There were no words to describe just how satisfying it felt. It wasn’t quite as good as a real flesh and blood alpha cock, but the heat center had the most expensive, state of the art toys. They hit that spot in Hana just right, filled her up perfectly, and quenched some of the heat that was burning within her. Angela set a perfect pace, controlling the toy expertly.

“How’s that for you?” Angela asked pleasantly.

Hana thought her moans pretty much spoke for themselves, so she kept on moaning shamelessly. Angela laughed, but in a pleased sort of way that evoked approval and made Hana feel good. Angela began teasing her with the knot of the toy, threatening to breech her with it, testing her to see if she could take it, letting her feel how thick it was without yet pushing it in. 

The pleasure just kept coming. Angela used her other hand to start stroking Hana’s sensitive clit, mimicking the way Hana had been touching herself moments before. Hana arched up off the table, pushing herself onto Angela’s fingers. The combination of internal and external pleasure was pure heaven. Hana barely even noticed any of the discomfort of her heat, just the slow build of a delicious orgasm as it rose within her under Angela’s dedicated ministrations. 

“Almost there,” Angela said knowingly. She good enough at her job. She could tell she had Hana on the edge. 

Hana whimpered, too lost in all of this to make real words. 

It was then that the knot slid home. The intense sensation of being complete came with it. Hana felt exquisitely filled, knotted in that perfect way that all omegas were meant to be. With the knot came a bright burning orgasm. She clenched hard around the knot, milking it with her inner walls, all movements instinctual. She cried out and grabbed for Angela, desperate to hold on to something as she rode wave after wave of relief. 

When it was over Hana went limp all at once. Angela left the toy stuffed up inside of her, knot filling her. It was just as well. Hana wanted it in there. Almost as soon as the orgasm was done Hana felt the fire of her heat tingling through her again, but it was dull for now. It would stay good and dulled for as long as the knot was inside of her, keeping her full. 

“There,” Angela breathed. “Just relax like that awhile. I’m going to step out for a moment, but I’ll be back to take care of you again soon. Alright?” 

Hana hummed and nodded, catching her breath. She opened her eyes long enough to see Angela smiling down at her. Hana was left there just like that. Almost as soon as she was alone, she reached down to start stroking herself again. It would be a long heat, but she was glad to be here at _Sanctuary_ with Angela taking care of her. 

She’d make it thought just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
